LIGHTS OUT
by Kichan1602
Summary: Seorang istri harus bersabar bukan? Tapi apa jadinya jika seorang suami sudah bertindak diluar batas? Tidak menghargai perasaan istri, apakah itu sangat manusiawi? Apa pernikahan harus didasari oleh sebuah cinta meskipun cinta itu terlarang? Apakah seorang istri hasil perjodohan hanya sebuah pajangan yang dapat dipermainkan sesuka hati mereka? Maincast: Lumin, Hunkai, Chanbaek dkk
1. PROLOG

"Aku pikir keluar dari kesendirian ini adalah hal terbaik, tapi aku salah! Hidupku selalu terasa sendiri" -KJI-

"Ternyata sendiri jauh lebih baik" -KMS-

"Kenapa perjodohan bodoh seperti ini harus terjadi" -LH-

"Perjodohan ini menyiksaku" -OSH-

"Aku tak mau tau kau harus menikah denganku! Tinggalkan pacarmu itu!" -BBH-

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan bodoh ini!" -PCY-

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu!" -DKS-

"Harusnya kau menolaknya, sehingga aku masih punya kesempatan" -KJD-

"Kau memang tak pernah menyiksaku secara fisik, tapi kau melukai hatiku terlalu dalam" -KJM-

"Itu bukan urusanku lagi!" -WYF-

"Lelaki brengsek!" -HZT-

"Kebahagian itu bukan dicari nak, tapi diciptakan!" -ZYX-

Lanjut? Review juseyoooo :) ini kali pertama aku nulis ff setelah punya akun dari lama sekaliiii hehehe. Terima kasih :))


	2. Chapter 1

Kim Minseok

Hai namaku Minseok, aku adalah wanita yang tidak suka berbicara yang tidak bermanfaat. Catat! T! Aku bukan orang yang manja walaupun hidupku serba berkecukupan. Ibuku sangat sayang padaku begitupula dengan ayahku. Aku bahagia sekali dengan kehidupanku. Ya, kurang lebih orang akan memandangnya seperti itu.

Lu Han

Hai namaku Luhan, aku merupakan putra tunggal keluarga Lu. Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi dan aku suka hidup bebas. Aku tidak suka hidup terikat. Aku tidak suka dengan kata-kata berbau pernikahan. Itu memuakkan. Aku jauh dari kata penurut, aku lebih sering menjadi seorang pembangkang. Aku tidak suka hidupku diatur atau segala macamnya mengikuti drama kehidupan ini. Aku suka melakukannya dengan caraku. Aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Kau tau kekasihku adalah seorang lelaki kaya yang memiliki pandangan hidup sama denganku.

Kim Jongin

Hai aku Jongin, seorang anak panti asuhan yang hanya mengikuti kemana arus kehidupan akan membawaku. Aku telah melewati masa-masa yang sulit dalam hidupku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kehidupanku saat ini layaknya seperti drama korea yang sangat membosankan atau bisa dibilang menyedihkan? Menjadi kaya tidak selamanya bahagia, apalagi jika tidak ada sedikitpun kepedulian di dalamnya. Ya, setidaknya seperti itulah pemikiranku pada beberapa orang kaya di sekitarku.

Oh Sehun

Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diriku? Baiklah, aku Sehun putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Oh, ah ani bukan satu-satunya semenjak ayah menikah dengan wanita itu. Aku kurang suka dengan ibu tiriku, dia cerewet. Tapi aku cukup akrab dengan hyung tiriku. Dia pribadi yang sangat unik dan menyebalkan. Ya, hanya sebatas itu yang ku ketahui. Aku seorang pembangkang, terutama terhadap ayahku, hhh aku tidak suka hidupku diatur. Mematuhi peraturan? Yang benar saja? Itu tidak akan terjadi kecuali aku memang menginginkannya. Well, sederhana bukan?

Byun Baekhyun

Hai aku Baekhyun, hidup bak seorang putri di istanaku sangatlah membosankan. Aku tidak punya teman maupun sahabat. Saudara pun aku tidak punya. Ibuku? Kalian penasaran bukan apa yang dilakukannya? Aku tidak peduli apapun yang dilakukannya hahaha. Kurang ajar? Oh ayolah tanpa masuk ke dalam urusannya saja, dia sudah sangat memanjakanku. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak menyukai sifatnya yang selalu over protektif. Apa harus aku selalu dikurung dalam sangkar emas ini? Dia akan sangat mencemaskanku jika aku pergi seorang diri. Sangat membosankan!

Park Chanyeol

Whats up guys?! Aku Chanyeol. Hidupku... Ya, lumayan menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang membosankan sejauh ini. Hmm... yaaa sepertinya begitu. Kalo kalian berbicara tentang keluargaku, aku memang berasal dari kalang atas (*kaya*). Aku hanya hidup bersama ibu sekarang. Ibuku single parents dan adikku... Dia bukan orang yang mudah diatur. Kau pasti tahu siapa dia. Aku mempunyai kekasih yang sangat aku cintai. Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Well, siapa yang tidak mencintai gadis manis sepertinya.

Do Kyungsoo

Hai namaku Kyungsoo, apakah aku bisa dibilang beruntung? Aku hanyalah orang dari kalangan bawah yang bermimpi bertemu dengan pangerannya. Apakah aku salah jika sekarang aku berbahagia? Atau ini terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan sangat bahagia. Aku tidak akan mudah menyerahkan milikku yang paling berharga itu. Tak akan! Ibuku dan dia adalah hal yang berharga dihidupku. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengusik mereka. Aku akan melindungi mereka. Aku berjanji akan hal itu.

Kim Jongdae

Hai aku Jongdae, aku hanya seorang dari kalangan menengah hahaha. Hidupku sangat sederhana. Walaupun hidup sederhana, keluargaku baik. Walau tak sebaik kisah cintaku. Wanitaku meninggalkanku demi menikahi seorang pria kaya. Aku tau dia tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Aku yakin, aku yakin sekali akan hal itu. Dia sangat mencintaiku. Katakanlah bahwa aku egois. Tapi, aku tak akan semudah itu melepaskannya.

Suatu pagi di kediaman keluarga Wu yang tenang, seorang gadis muncul dari dalam kamar dengan baju rapinya. Dia menuju ke dapur dengan riangnya. Ya, sepertinya dia sudah hafal rutinitas ibunya di pagi hari kekeke.

"Mamaaaaa~"

"Ah! Minseokie~ Kau tumben sekali sudah rapi."

"Ah mamaaa~ Kau seperti tidak tahu saja aku akan kemana."

"Mama memang tidak tau sayang."

"Hmm... yayaya maafkan aku, Ma. Aku akan pergi bersama Baekhyun. Dia menelponku kemarin malam. Katanya ingin curhat. Ah, entahlah."

"Lihatlah! Kau menjadi cerewet kalau membicarakan Baekhyun. Hahaha aigooo~ lucu sekali putriku ini!"

"Mamaaaa~"

Seorang pria dengan baju santainya dan tentu saja dengan muka bangun tidurnya hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Ya, anak dan juga istrinya. Dia adalah sang kepala keluarga, Kris Wu.

"Sayang, aku lapar~"

"Eh! Yak Kris! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

"Sejak kau mempermalahkan kecerewetan anak perempuanmu."

"Papaaa~ aku juga anakmu!"

"Ah, benarkah?"

Lemparan sendok pun melayang ke arah Kris. Kalian tahu siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja yang melakukan itu adalah sang istri, Kim Joonmyeon. Kalian mau tahu apa dilakukan Minseok? Dia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan tentu saja merajuk pada ibunya. Sekali lagi, merajuk! Orang-orang yang melihat drama keluarga ini pasti akan mengira, ah ani. Mereka memang keluarga yang bahagia. Kita tinggalkan saja drama pagi hari keluarga ini.

Di sebuah cafe di pinggiran kota Seoul nampak seorang gadis manis sedang menggerutu sedari tadi. Ya, bagaimana tidak. Dia sudah menunggu sahabatnya hampir 30 menit, dimana sahabatnya itu. Ah, ani. Teman pun dia tidak punya. Terserah apa katamu saja, nona!

DUGH!

"Aw! Aduh!"

"Yak! Kau punya mata tidak sih?"

"Yak! Kau ini apa-apaan, kau yang menabrakku, kau juga yang marah-marah!"

"Cerewet sekali!"

"Yak! Aku tidak cerewet!"

Seseorang yang melihat ini pun menghampiri mereka dan berusaha menengahi.

"Sudahlah, sayang~"

"Hmm. Wanita ini yang mencari gara-gara duluan!"

Baru saja Minseok akan membalas perkataan orang itu, tapi otak Minseok sedang memproses sesuatu. Ya, benar orang yang tidak sengaja menabrak tadi adalah Kim Minseok. Ah, ani. Wu Minseok.

"Apakah dia..."

Tidak berapa lama lengkingkan suara putri kerajaan pun terdengar. Well, kalian pasti tahu siapa dia, bukan?

"MINSEOK EONNI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA LAMA SEKALI!"

"Oh! Baekhyun?! Hehehe" Minseok menggaruk belakang telinganya. "Maaf aku permisi, adikku mulai mengamuk lagi, kita lanjutkan pertengkaran kita lain kali saja!" pamit Minseok pada kedua orang tadi.

Oke, kita lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi pada Minseok.

Seperti dugaan Minseok, dia sekarang seperti berhadapan dengan seorang putri kerajaan. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun duduk di sudut cafe dengan menyilangkan tangan dan kakinya, menatap Minseok nyalang dan... jangan lupakan bodyguard-bodyguard suruhan ibunya itu. Menyeramkan? Jikakau berada di jaman kerajaan Korea, kau pasti terlihat seperti akan dieksekusi mati. Tapi, tidak untuk Minseok . Itu tidak menyeramkan sama sekali bagi Minseok, dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"YAK EONNI~ KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK-TERIAK, BAEKHYUN!"

"Kenapa kau malah memarahiku, eonni?" Dugaan Minseok benar, Baekhyun akan mulai merajuk.

"Maaf~ Aku sedang kesal."

"Kesal? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK KESAL APA?!"

"Bukan denganmu, Baek!"

"Oh~ maafkan aku. Memangnya kau kesal pada siapa?"

"Pada pemuda yang menabrakku di depan cafe tadi."

"Oh, jadi kau terlambat, karena bertabrakan dengan pemuda itu? Apakah kau sangat terpesona dengannya hingga melupakan adikmu yang manis ini hm?"

"Kau ini bicara apasih, Baek! aku tidak tertarik dengannya! SEKALI LAGI! AKU TIDAK TERTARIK DENGAN PRIA... Ah, sudahlah~"

"Kau kenapa, eonni?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, lupakan saja, Baek!" Sejujurnya Minseok juga bingung dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Bukan, bukan tentang dia terpesona pada pemuda itu pada pandangan pertama. Tapi, sudahlah biar saja hanya Minseok dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Dua gadis tersebut pun melanjutkan acara mereka. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan acara "CURHAT BERSAMA MINSEOK EONNI ALA BAEKHYUN". Disela-sela curhatnya tentu saja mereka akan tertawa bersama, kadang juga saling mengejek dan berteriak. Baekhyun akan mulai menggoda Minseok, sedangkan Minseok hanya akan membalas godaan Baekhyun dengan tidak minat dan berakhir dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru cafe. Oh, ayolah Baek! Orang-orang bisa tuli jika kau berteriak-teriak terus. Namun terkadang, pembicaraan mereka pun bisa berubah menjadi serius. Ya, seperti saat ini.

"Eonni, bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertama kali jatuh cinta?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Baek?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, eonni~"

"Rasanya ya? Hm... Kau akan merasa sangat bahagia bila bertemu dengannya, bahkan dengan melihat senyumnya saja kau akan bahagia, kau akan selalu ada untuknya tak peduli dia sedang membutuhkanmu atau tidak, berada disekitarnya membuatmu merasa aman dan tentu saja bahagia."

"Begitukah?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mencerna omongan Minseok.

"Memangnya kenapa, Baek? Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Aigooo~ Benarkah? Ah, adikku sudah dewasa rupanya~"

"Kau berlebihan eonni!"

Hanya perasaan Minseok saja, atauuuu Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi sangat serius karena ini. Minseok jadi khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Baek?"

"Eonni apa aku salah jika menyukai seseorang yang aku suka?"

"Ani, wae? Siapa orang itu, Baek?"

"Dia... Dia... Dia orang yang tidak sengaja bertemu denganku di Jeju beberapa waktu lalu, namanya... Park Chanyeol!"

"Eum? Chanyeol? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Seperti apa orangnya, Baek?"

"Dia... Dia tampan, eonni. Dia juga baik dan asyik, dia sangat asyik untuk diajak ngobrol. dia juga cukup humoris pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Dia menyenangkan!"

"Wow wow. Apakah Chanyeol juga menyukaimu, Baek?"

"Ani! Itu tidak mungkin, eonni."

"Eh! Bagaimana kau tahu, Baek? Kau bilang kalian tidak sengaja bertemu, bukan? Apakah kau sudah pernah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Belum. Aku belum pernah mengatakannya. Kurasa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Baek, jangan bilang kalau..." Minseok ragu, tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa...

"Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih!"

Taraaa, CHAPTER 1 UP! Review juseyooo~ Maaf ya kalo masih abal-abal, maklum masih baru hehehe. Oh ya, mungkin ada yang mau kasih kritik atau masukan? Sampeiin aja yaa di review. Ya setidaknya aku bisa tau gitu, kekuranganku dimana. Terima kasih yang udah mau baca ff buatanku hehe.

Atthiyyah417: ah, terima kasih untuk review pertamanya. Aku jadi semangat nulis hehehe.

balrbearfoxe: maunya sih mereka berduabelas. Tapi sementara masih 3 maincast dulu yaaa. Hehehe


	3. Chapter 2

"Wow wow. Apakah Chanyeol juga menyukaimu, Baek?"

"Ani! Itu tidak mungkin, eonni."

"Eh! Bagaimana kau tahu, Baek? Kau bilang kalian tidak sengaja bertemu, bukan? Apakah kau sudah pernah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Belum. Aku belum pernah mengatakannya. Kurasa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Baek, jangan bilang kalau..." Minseok ragu, tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa...

"Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih!"

"Apa kau yakin, Baek?"

"Ya, aku yakin sekali, eonni. Saat kami mengobrol ada seorang wanita yang memanggilnya. Lalu... Lalu, Chanyeol meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, aku serius. Kita seperti sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu."

"Baek, mungkin saja itu hanya dugaanmu saja."

"Tidak, eonni~ Jika dari ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta yang kau katakan, dia memang seperti itu. Dia seperti orang jatuh cinta. Wanita itu pasti kekasihnya!"

Minseok jadi merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena memancingnya terlalu jauh, Lihatlah, sekarang wanita itu sudah mengusak rambutnya frustasi sembari menggerutu tak jelas. (*lagi?*) Oh, ayolah Baekhyunnya Minseok yang manis. Baiklah lebih baik Minseok mengganti topik pembicaraannya kali ini. Tapi sebelum Minseok mulai berbicara...

"EONNI!"

"Hm?"

"Cuek sekali."

"Ada apa adikku yang manis?" Sambil memaksakan senyum terbaiknya.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, eonni. Kau mengerikan!" Setelah itu Minseok kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Kalian tahu, bukan? Minseok bukan wanita yang manja dan tidak suka merajuk. Well, mungkin tidak untuk hal merajuk kekeke.

"Eonni, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu? Apakah hubunganmu baik?"

"Emm.. ya, hubungan kami berjalan baik." Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Sayangnya, dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan, kami jarang menghubungi satu sama lain. Hahaha."

"Apakah kau tidak khawatir, eonni?"

"Khawatir apa?"

"Khawatir, yaaa khawatir dia bermain di belakangmu."

"Tidak, Baek. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku bukan baru sebulan, dua bulan dengannya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan bermain di belakangku. Dia selalu menjaga kepercayaanku, Baek!"

"Hmm... andai saja kekasihku seperti kekasihmu."

"Memangnya kau punya kekasih?"

"Yak! EONNI KAU SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAAANNNN!" Oke lagi-lagi nona Byun mengeluarkan lengkingannya. Berdoa saja semoga seluruh orang di cafe itu beserta bodyguard-bodyguardnya tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan tuli permanen.

Sementara itu di jalanan kota Seoul terjadi kemacetan yang lumayan parah. Entah apa yang terjadi di jalan sana, yang pasti pemuda ini masih saja memasang tampang kesalnya selama perjalanan.

"Sayang~"

"Jangan panggil aku, sayang! Aku ini pria dan bukan seorang wanita!"

"Oh! Benarkah?"

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Oh Sehun!" Ya, Oh Sehun adalah nama seorang yang menggoda pemuda bertampang kesal itu. Well, kalian pasti tahu siapa pemuda bertampang kesal itu, bukan?

"Luhan, kau ini kenapa? Kuperhatikan sejak tadi... kau hanya memasang wajah kesalmu itu secara terus menerus."

"Aku sedang memikirkan wanita yang menabrakku di cafe tadi."

"Kau suka pada wanita itu?"

"Huh? Yang benar saja Sehunnie?"

"Mungkin saja, Lu~"

"Kau tentu mengenalkan dengan baik kan, Oh Sehun?! Sejak kapan aku berpacaran dengan seorang wanita? Apalagi memiliki seorang kekasih wanita."

"Ya, aku mengerti, Lu. Mana mungkin aku melupakan fakta tersebut? Kau kan kekasihku!"

"Huh? Aku malas membicarakan wanita itu, Sehun!"

"Baiklah."

Drrrrttt Drrrrttt Drrrrttt~~~~

Ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba berbunyi...

Baba calling...

"Halo?"

"Halo, Luhan anakku."

"Ah, Baba~ Ada apa Baba tiba-tiba meneponku?"

"Kau tidak sopan sekali, Luhan!"

"Yayaya, ada urusan apa Baba menelponku? Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Sibuk? Sibuk apa kau, nak? Heh!"

"Bukan urusan Baba!"

"Jika kau hanya sibuk untuk bermain-main, maka segeralah pulang! Ada urusan yang harus kau selesaikan!"

"Urusan? Urusan apalagi?"

"Jika kau tidak segera pulang, maka..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang!"

PIIIIPP

Luhan mematikan ponselnya sepihak. Benar-benar anak yang kurang ajar ckckck.

"Sehun sepertinya kencan kita cukup sampai disini!"

"Wae?"

"Aku harus pulang! Baba menelponku, katanya ada urusan yang harus aku seleseikan."

"Tumben sekali kau menurut, Lu."

"Sudahlah, antarkan saja aku pulang! Aku sudah malas berdebat lagi, Sehun!"

"Hm" Jawaban singkat dari seorang Oh Sehun untuk seorang Lu Han jika sudah seperti singa yang ingin makan orang.

Di kediaman keluarga Wu, sang kepala keluarga tengah menerima telepon dari kawan lamanya. Ya, kawan lamanya sangat masih di China dulu, sedangkan sang istri tengah menyiapkan makan malam sambil menunggu putri mereka pulang.

"Sayang~"

"Ah, ne? Ada apa, Kris?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuat makan malam."

"Hm? Tidak biasanya. Ada apa?"

"Hangeng gege, dia baru saja meneleponku. Dia mengajak kita makan bersama."

"Hangeng gege sedang di Korea?"

"Ya, dia sedang di Korea. Dia baru sampai beberapa jam yang lalu bersama istrinya."

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

"Aku pulang!" Tak berapa lama putri mereka, Minseok pulang. Ya, pulang dari acara "CURHAT BERSAMA MINSEOK EONNI ALA BAEKHYUN". Dia langsung saja memeluk ibunya dan mencium pipi ayahnya. Wah manisnya...

"Kenapa kau baru pulang, sayang?"

"Maafkan aku, Ma~ Aku terlalu asyik bercerita dengan Baekhyun hari ini. Hehehe."

"Hm.. apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya? Tidak biasanya."

"Ah, Mama sepeti tidak tahu saja."

"Mama memang tidak tahu, sayang." Dan sekali lagi Minseok hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Minseok?" Sang kepala keluarga menginterupsi.

"Ya, Pa?"

"Segeralah berbenah~ Kita akan menghadiri undangan makan malam teman lama Papa di China."

"Ah? Baiklah. Aku akan segera berbenah kalau begitu. Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa!" Ucap Minseok seraya berlari ke kamarnya, tentunya setelah melakukan kegiatan "MARI MENCIUM MAMA DAN PAPA". Kekeke.

Di kediaman keluarga Lu, terlihat seorang pria yang berjalan dengan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Jika dilihat sekilas dari penampilannya, dia sangatlah tampan dan terlihat penyayang. Tak ada kesan pembangkang di dirinya. Sayangnya, apa yang terlihat belum tentu sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

"Luhan?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak ingin menyambut kedatangan orangtuamu?"

"Hm." Luhan berjalan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya dan memeluk mereka.

"Luhan, bagaimana kabarmu, nak?"

"Baik, Ma."

"Hmm, syukurlah kalau begitu." Wanita itu membelai rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

"Luhan? Segeralah berbenah!" Sang kepala keluarga menginterupsi.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan perkataan sang ayah.

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial."

"Spesial?"

"Dia teman lama Babamu di China, Lu~" Sang ibu menengahi.

"Ya, Baiklah."

"Bersikaplah baik nanti! Dan jangan berulah!

Tak beberapa lama...

TING TONGGG~~

"Luhan, bukakan pintunya nak!" Sang ibu memerintahkan sembari menata makan malam di meja makan.

"Hm."

CEKLEK!

"Selamat daaaa... Yak! Kau! Kenapa kau ada disini, wanita cerewet?"

"Kau? Yak! Kenapa kau ada disini, lelaki kurang ajar?!"

Mendengar adanya pertengkaran, mau tidak mau sang kepala kelurga Lu dan Wu pun turun tangan.

"LUHAN!" / "MINSEOK!"

Baiklah kita SKIP saja pertengkaran mereka saat ini~

Yap, pasti kalian sudah menduganya bukan? Kalian benar! Hangeng teman lama Kris adalah Lu Hangeng. Lu Hangeng adalah teman kuliah Kris saat dulu di China, bisa di bilang Hangeng merupakan sahabat baik Kris. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu tentunya hal ini menjadi hari yang paling dinantikan keduanya. Hangeng memiliki istri yang cantik bernama Lu Heechul. Lu Heechul adalah adik tingkatnya semasa kuliah dulu. Mereka menikah hampir bersamaan dengan Kris tapi sayang nasib pernikahan mereka berbeda. Ah, sudahnya~

Oke sekarang, lihatlah siapa yang sedang memasang muka kesalnya pada acara malam ini. Kekeke, ya mereka adalah... perlukah aku memberitahunya?

"Jadi dia anak teman lama, Papa? Ah, menyebalkan sekali harus bertemu dengannya disini!"

"Ah, jadi ini yang dimaksud Baba menyelesaikan urusanmu? Jika aku tau wanita itu akan berada disini, lebih baik aku kabur saja tadi dengan Sehun. Bertemu dengannya membuatku bertambah muak! Ck."

Pembicaraan para orangtua semakin lama semakin larut dan menyenangkan, namu tidak bagi dua sejoli yang sedari tadi saling menatap nyalang satu sama lain. Oh, ayolah Luhan, Minseok, kalian sudah dewasa, bukan?

"Kris, anakmu sangat cantik!"

"Ah, terima kasih, Paman!" Minseok tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aigooo~ manisnya~" Heechul terpesona.

"Begitupula dengan anakmu, Ge. Dia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang tampan!"

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan Wu!"

"Aku selalu serius akan ucapanku, Ge. Kau tau itu, bukan?"

"Ck, membosankan!"

"LUHAN! JAGA BICARAMU!"

"Hm."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ge. Mungkin Luhan masih kesal dengan, Minseok." Sahut Joonmyeon menengahi.

"Mamaaa~" rajuk Minseok.

"Berhenti merajuk, Minseok!" Joonmyeon mengingatkan.

Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti acara makan malam mereka. Sampai akhirnya sang kepala keluarga Lu membuka suara.

"Kris, apa kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku?"

"Hm?" Kris terlihat berpikir. "Ah!"

"Aku rasaaaa... Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan mereka?"

"Luhan dan Minseok?" Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar dan lihatlah dua sejoli yang menjadi topik perbincangan yang tengah berusaha menulikan telinganya, mendengar berita mengejutkan ini.

"Ide bagus, Ge!"

"ANDWAE!"/ "ANDWAE!"

Lanjut? Review juseyooo hehehe. Maaf kalau semisal apdetnya kecepetan atau mungkin ntar jadi kelamaan hehehe. Menyesuaikan kegabutan soalnya hehehe. Ya, mumpung masih liburan jadi cepet hehe. Jangan lupa ya, kasih review kalian. Boleh kok nulis kritik, saran maupun masukkan kalian. Soalnya aku masih baru banget. Maaf kalo ff nya abal-abal wkwk. Semoga kalian suka ya :)

babybaekchan: Hahaha sama aku sendiri juga suka karakternya Baekhyun. Baekhyun termasuk maincast ngga ya? hahaha :D Semoga kalian suka ya :)

MiOS: hmm sepertinya ya hehe. Ya semoga seru ya. Semoga kalian suka ya :)


	4. Chapter 3

"Kris, apa kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku?"

"Hm?" Kris terlihat berpikir. "Ah!"

"Aku rasaaaa... Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan mereka?"

"Luhan dan Minseok?" Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar dan lihatlah dua sejoli yang menjadi topik perbincangan yang tengah berusaha menulikan telinganya, mendengar berita mengejutkan ini.

"Ide bagus, Ge!"

"ANDWAE!"/ "ANDWAE!"

Kita tinggalkan saja kedua keluarga itu~

Keesokan harinya di kediaman keluarga Oh, terlihat pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun telah berpakaian rapi. Sepertinya dia mau pergi. Tapi, tunggu dulu apakah itu ayahnya? Ya, ada pria tua yang mengikutinya. Tentu saja Sehun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Oh Sehun!" panggil ayahnya. Sehun berani bersumpah dia tadi tidak melihat ayahnya di dalam rumah. Dia pikir ayahnya telah berangkat ke kantor. Bisa dipastikan pak tua itu akan menanyainya macam-macam. Mau tidak mau Sehun pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana kau Sehun? Kenapa rapi sekali?"

"Ah! Aku ada urusan penting appa."

"Urusan? Penting?"

"Ya." Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan pada ayahnya dia ada urusan "MARI BERKENCAN BERSAMA LU HAN". Sehun tidak segila itu untuk mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa dia seorang gay.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongi Appa kan, Sehun?"

"Tidak, Appa. Sungguh~"

"Sehun, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Ah, Appa sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Appa, tidak ke kantor?"

"Cih! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan anak muda~ Lagi pula ini hari Minggu, untuk apa ke kantor?"

"Ah, maafkan aku, Appa. Aku lupa sekarang hari Minggu."

"Itulah alasanku bertanya padamu. Tidak biasanya kau pergi sepagi ini."

"Appa aku berangkat, ne?" Sehun berlalu sambil tak menghiraukan ayahnya yang memberi peringatan.

"Kuharap kau tidak berkencan dengan pacar lelakimu, Sehun!" gertak Oh Kyuhyun yang entah didengar atau tidak oleh anak lelakinya. Ya, pria tua itu adalah Oh Kyuhyun, kepala keluarga Oh yang merupakan Presdir Oh Corp.

Sesampainya di mobil Sehun bertingkah seolah tidak ada bahaya yang mengancamnya. Kekeke. Kau salah, Oh Sehun. Ayahmu itu pria tua yang pintar. Sembari melajukan mobilnya...

Drrrrttt Drrrrttt Drrrrttt~~~~

Ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba berbunyi...

My Deer calling...

"Halo, sayangku~"

"YAK! OH SEHUN! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU PERINGATKAN KAU UNTUK TAK MEMANGGILKU BEGITU?!"

"Hahaha. Kau ini pemarah sekali, Lu!"

"Sehun? Kau dimana? Kenapa lama? Aku sudah siap dari 15 menit yang lalu?"

"Aku sedang dijalan. Tadi pak tua itu mengajakku ngobrol sebentar sebelum berangkat."

"Aiishhh dasar anak kurang ajar!"

"Yak! Berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri, Lu. Kau juga begitu pada Babamu!"

"Sudahlah~ cepat kemari. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk bercanda."

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti, sayang~"

"YAK! OH SEH..."

PIIIIIPPP! Sehun langsung mematikan ponselnya sebelumnya auman singa Luhan kembali terdengar. Ada-ada saja kau Oh.

Di pinggiran Kota Seoul, terdapat sebuah panti asuhan yang terlihat sangat ramai. Ah, tepatnya tidak seramai yang kalian pikirkan. Hanya keramaian yang disebabkan oleh anak-anak panti yang tengah bermain. Sampai suatu suara menginterupsi.

"Adik-adik, kemari~ Makanannya siap!" Seluruh anak panti yang tadinya asyik bermain pun menghampiri gadis yang memanggil mereka dan menuju ke meja makan. Disana juga ada ibu panti yang sedang berbincang dengan gadis tadi.

"Jongin~"

"Ne, Eomma~"

"Bukankah sekarang usiamu sudah 25 tahun?"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa, Eomma?"

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk mencari kekasih?"

"Untuk apa mencarinya? Aku nyaman melajang seperti ini."

"Bukan begitu, Jongin~ Kau ini sudah sewajarnya memiliki kekasih. Kau juga sudah pantas untuk menikah. Eomma akan sangat senang jika kau menikah nanti."

"Eomma~ sudahlah~ Aku belum terpikir untuk menikah."

"Andai saja putraku sekarang disini, pasti aku akan menjodohkannya denganmu."

"Eomma~ Eomma pasti sedang kurang enak badan. Hahaha."

"Eomma, serius, Jong."

"Noonaaa... kami sudah lapar~" Tiba-tiba anak-anak panti menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah? Kalian sudah lapar, ne? Baiklah. Ayo kita makan dulu~" Ibu panti hanya tersenyum sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya "Jongin, kau sudah dewasa nak~ Sudah seharusnya kau berkeluarga." (dalam hatinya lho)

Mari kita kembali ke acara "MARI BERKENCAN BERSAMA LU HAN" yang sempat tertunda. Saat ini Sehun sudah sampai di depan rumah Luhan dan bisa dipastikan bukan sambutan yang diberikan Luhan seperti apa? Datar,kesal dan yaaaa kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

"KAU LAMA!"

"Maaf, Lu. Jalanan sedang macet tadi!"

"Ck. Alasan." Cukup diam sebagai jawaban Sehun, karena dia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran dengan Luhan di pagi hari ini.

Setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama, pria bermarga Oh itu membuka suaranya.

"Lu? Kita akan kemana?"

"Terserahmu. Aku tidak peduli kemana, asal kita bisa saling berbicara serius nanti."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dalam, "Serius? Tidak biasanya." Selanjutnya pasti kalian bisa menebaknya. Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka.

Di cafe pinggiran Kota Seoul, dapat kita lihat ada dua sejoli yang tengah berbicara dengan seriusnya. Ah, bukan! Bukan Sehun dan Luhan! Mari kita dengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, aku serius! Pernahkah aku berbohong padamu?"

Lelaki yang diajak bicara itu menghela nafasnya perlahan, "Kapan?"

"Sebulan lagi."

"Tak bisakah kita seperti ini lebih lama lagi?"

"Aku ingin tapi..."

"Aku mengerti!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti."

"Bukan, bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Iya, aku sangat mengerti. Memangnya aku berpikir apa?"

"Aku takut kau salah paham dengan semua ini~"

"Aku sangat mengenal dirimu. Tidak mungkin kau bertindak demikian. Apalagi mengkhianatiku!"

"Begitupula denganku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, karena kau sudah mau menungguku selama ini."

"Kalau aku memiliki kesempatan, aku akan tetap menunggumu apapun yang terjadi."

"Mungkin ini sudah takdir kita, sayang~"

Oke kita akhiri saja percakapan yang kedengarannya menyedihkan ini.

Kembali lagi pada acara "MARI BERKENCAN BERSAMA LU HAN" sesi ketiga hahaha.

Terlihat Sehun tengah memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Setelah itu, dapat kalian lihat , bukan? Mereka berdua memasuki cafe bersama-sama. Wah mesranyaa~ Andai ada yang menyadari mereka bukanlah kakak beradik, melainkan sepasang kekasih. Poor Sehun.. Poor Luhan... Hehehe

"Sehun, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Bubble tea saja, Lu!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya aku pernah memesan selain bubble tea?"

"Kau sudah berumur 25 tahun, Sehun~ Dan kau masih menyukai bubble tea?"

"Memang ada yang melarangnya?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah kalo begitu~"

Sembari Luhan memesan minuman dan beberapa makanan kecil, Sehun mencari tempat duduk di cafe tersebut yang sekiranya nyaman, agar mereka dapat bercerita dengan bebas dan leluasa.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku akan pesan 1 bubble tea coklat dan 1 Americano, hmm... dan kentang goreng, mungkin?" Ucap Luhan sambil membolak-balikkan buku menu.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Silahkan ditunggu pesanannya, nanti akan saya antarkan~" Ucap gadis yang bertugas sebagai kasir itu pada Luhan.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di meja kasir itu, Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun setelah melihat Sehun melambaikan tangan dari tempat duduknya.

"Sehun, aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu!" Luhan yang biasanya ceria dapat dipastikan sekarang berubah menjadi serius dan sedikit... dingin? Ada apa Luhan-ah?

"Berbicaralah, Lu~"

"Sehun, apakah hubungan kita ini masih bisa diteruskan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Lu?"

"Ani. Hanya saja akuuu..."

Drrrrttt Drrrrttt Drrrrttt~~~~

Ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba berbunyi...

Appa calling...

"Hm.. Lu, bolehkan aku ke toilet untuk mengangkat teleponku sebentar?"

"Ha? O Oh? Tentu saja boleh~ Memangnya siapa?"

"Biasaaa~ Pak tua itu selalu mengganggu acara kencan kita!" Dan sekali lagi yang Sehun tidak habis pikir, Luhan hanya diam dan mengganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak biasanya Luhan seperti ini. Biasanya, Luhan akan menceramahinya panjang lebar karena memanggil ayahnya sendiri dengan sebutan Pak Tua. Benar-benar tidak sopan kau, Sehun~

"Lu, aku ke toilet dulu!" pamit Sehun lagi dan hanya dijawab Luhan dengan 2 kata, aniiiii 2 huruf yaitu "Hm."

Kita ikuti Sehun sekarang, apa yang dilakukannya di toilet~

"Halo, Appa! Ada apa? Aku sedang ada urusan."

"Apa seperti itu jawaban yang paling tepat kau berikan pada Appamu sendiri?"

"Maafkan aku."

Seperti dejavu, bukan? Ya, kalian tepat sekali. Dia memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan Luhan. Entah siapa yang mengajari siapa saat ini. Kekeke. Kita dengarkan lagi apa yang akan dibicarakan Oh Kyuhyun dengan anaknya ini.

"Jika urusanmu telah selesai, segeralah pulang!"

"Ck. Apalagi sekarang, Appa?"

"Dasar anak tak tahu sopan santun!"

"Huh? Kau ingin mengadakan makan malam dan menjodohkanku lagi dengan anak rekan bisnismu? Ck. Kuno sekali!"

"JAGA PERKATAANMU SEHUN! KAU SADAR TIDAK AKU INI, APPAMU?!"

"Yayaya, terserah Appa saja. Jika bukan karena hal itu. Lalu, karena apa?"

"Ibumu mengajak kita makan malam bersama, Sehun~ Jika urusanmu telah selesai, segeralah pulang~ Aku harap kau bisa pulang lebih awal untuk menghadirinya."

"Ck. Wanita itu lagi."

"SEHUN, BERHENTILAH MENGHINANYA! BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA DIA ADALAH IBUMU!"

"Ibu? Ibu yang mana lagi? Aku tidak punya ibu."

"Terserah apa katamu, Sehun. Aku berharap kali ini kau tak mengecewakanku lagi."

"Baiklah, baik. Apa wanita itu mengajak anak kesayangannya lagi?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu~"

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan."

PIIIIPPPP

Sehun mematikan ponselnya sepihak, dia benar-benar tidak minat berbicara dengan ayahnya saat ini. Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun, sang ayah sedang memijit pelipisnya akibat kelakuan anaknya yang semakin lama, semakin kurang ajar dan tidak tahu diri. Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi sabarlah~

SKIP~

Kita lanjutkan drama keluarga Oh Sehun lain kali.

Kembali lagi pada Luhan yang tengah terlihat bosan menunggu Sehunnya kembali dari acara menerima telepon di toilet.

"Ck. Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Ucap Luhan sembari mengusak kepalanya dengan kesal, sampai dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar cafe dan...

"Tunggu dulu..." Ucap Luhan sembari memperhatikan.

Sementara Sehun, saking kesalnya dengan sang Appa dia tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

DUGH! PRANG! BRUK!

"Oh! Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Tuan!"

"Ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Sambil membantu pelayan itu membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat. Ya, dia. Dia, Oh Sehun.

"Maaf tadi aku tidak melihatmu membawa pesanan~"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah. Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya!"

"Tidak! Ini juga akibat kesalahanku!"

"Pembeli adalah raja. Jadi, biar aku saja~"

"Terserah apa katamu." Sehun langsung berdiri (*kurang ajar!*). "Wanita memang sangatlah merepotkan!" (dalam hati). Kemudian, dia berpikir akan kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk menemui Luhan. Tapi...

"Dimana rusa itu?" Bingun Sehun.

Sedangkan, di sisi lain pelayan yang Sehun tabrak tadi menemukan sebuah benda yang mungkin saja milik Sehun, yang entah Sehun sadari terjatuh atau tidaknya.

"Tuan! Dompet anda!" Sekarang, Sehun sibuk mencari-cari Luhan dan tidak mendengar teriakan pelayan yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Aneh sekali~ Apa dia sangat kaya, sampai tidak tau jika dompetnya terjatuh? Orang kaya memang selalu berulah!" Sambil membuka dompet itu, berharap menemukan kartu nama orang tersebut.

"Oh Sehun~ Oh Corp?! Pantas saja dia terlihat tidak butuh uang~" Sambil mengendikkan bahunya pelayan itu menyimpan dompet Sehun dan berniat mengembalikannya esok hari.

Kembali ke Sehun yang kebingungan mencari Luhan.

"Dimana dia?" Akhirnya setelah mengamati seisi cafe dia menemukan Luhan. Tapi, tunggu dulu... Luhan menghajar seorang pria. Well, tidak biasanya~

Asal kalian tahu yang terjadi saat Sehun belum kembali ialah...

"Ck. Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Ucap Luhan sembari mengusak kepalanya dengan kesal, sampai dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar cafe dan...

"Tunggu dulu..." Ucap Luhan sembari memperhatikan.

"Bukankah itu..." Ide brilliant langsung muncul di otak Luhan. Dia mencoba menghampiri orang yang dilihatnya dengan hati-hati tapi pasti dan...

CEKREEKKK!

Luhan memotret orang tersebut, sedangkan orang yang di potret Luhan nampak sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan Luhan.

"WOW WOW WOW, WU MINSEOK KAU SEDANG BERSELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU?! SEPERTINYA FOTO INI DAPAT KUJADIKAN BUKTI SEBERAPA MURAHANNYA DIRIMU~"

Akhirnya update lagi! Seperti biasanya~ Review juseyoooo~ Tulis kritik, saran dan komentar kalian ya... Kasih masukkan juga boleh. Makasih masih mau baca ff abal-abalku ini, mungkin alur ceritanya udah ketebak ya? Atau pasaran? Hehehe maaf ya kalo kurang puas~ Btw, chap 3 ini ada chap paling panjang wkwk. Maaf juga kalo narasinya kurang hehe, entah kenapa aku lebih suka bikin pas bagian dialognya. Lebih ngena gitu feel nya menurut aku hehehe just my opinion. Semoga kalian suka ya Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah kasih review~ lafyuuuu~ Oh iya ada ngga dari kalian yang ff nya akhir-akhir ini nggak muncul di pencarian? Mungkin yang tau bisa kasih tau aku gimana caranya hehe.

MiOS: sesuai permintaan kamu nih chingu wkwk, aku udah coba munculin Hunkai sedikit demi sedikit wkwk. Ditunggu ya~ mungkin chap depan ada cast baru yang muncul *spoilerdikit* Semoga menghibur hahaha :D


End file.
